A collar in two pieces, a belt and a guard, permitting symmetrical gripping relative to the plane of axial symmetry of the collar, is disclosed in FR-A-2.717.555.
In this reference, the guard has snap teeth and the belt snap tongues, such that the tongues coact with the teeth to ensure blocking the collar when a gripping tool brings together the two ends of the belt against each other.
This collar has two drawbacks. First, the teeth are provided on the guard fairly far from its plane of axial symmetry to ensure hooking of the tongues of the teeth. Because of this, the length of the belt located between the snap tongues is of the order of two-thirds of a turn and its possibilities for adaptation to the diameter of the tubes are relatively limited. Then, the ends of the belt must be retained below a locking abutment, carried by the guard in its axial plane of symmetry, to avoid their projecting outwardly. However, their stability under the locking abutment is not ensured.
To avoid these drawbacks, the present invention has for its object to provide a gripping collar in two parts that have neither teeth nor snap tongues, and of which the ends of the belt are not in danger of separating from the plane of symmetry of the collar.